Unexpected Visitors
by sammielovesob
Summary: When Sarah opened the door that Sunday morning, she wasn't expecting the two people behind the door. Shay, 31 and Sam, 13 show up at the door, thinking Sarah is Beth. Read to find out Shay and Sam's relationship towards Beth, and how Sarah explains that she, shockingly, is NOT Beth.
1. Prologue

Knocking at the door was heard, continuous knocking. So, Sarah sat up and walked over to it. Sliding the graffitied door to the left, she wasn't expecting who would be behind that door though.

"Hello...?" Sarah squinted her eyebrows, looking at the dark haired woman, whom seemed to be in her twenties.

"Beth, Beth oh my g-d." The woman hugged Sarah, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck which made Sarah quite uncomfortable.

"Shite." Sarah whispered. 


	2. Chapter 1

The woman backed away, wiping her tears and slapped Sarah across the face. Sarah grabbed her cheek. "How dare you, Beth! It's been two years, you said you'd call me and you never did! We thought you died..." The woman mumbled.

Sarah's attention went to the younger girl standing beside her, tears were streaming down her face but her eyes were casted down towards the floor and she was playing with her finger tips. 'Fuck you, Beth' Sarah thought.

"You know the trust issues she has, how could you hurt her again after her father left her!?" The woman whispered "Answer me, Beth!"

"I-I..." Sarah shook her head.

"Mom lets just go home, she obviously wants to be alone. Please, can we please just go home?" The girl wiped her eyes, her voice quiet and hoarse.

"No..." Sarah said, in an american accent.

The girl looked up at her and licked her lips, "Why not...? Like you would care? You left and didn't contact us for months. It shows what kind of person you are and I'd rather leave then stay here."

Sarah saw the pain in the girls eyes, what had Beth done to this family? She saw a lot of Kira in her, "Listen. Just come inside and I'll explain everything okay?"

"Fine." The woman grabbed her daughters hand and walked inside of the house.

Sarah grabbed her phone "I'll be right back." She rushed into the bathroom, slapping her forehead. She opened her contacts and dialed in Cosima's number.

"What? I'm kinda busy here." Cosima's voice finally answered.

"I think Beth had a family we don't know about." Sarah whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Cosima asked, interested in what her clone what was saying.

"A woman came in with her teenaged daughter and they're pissed. Beth apparnetly left them after she committed suicide and they have no idea." Sarah shook her head, staring at the two people in the living room.

"Listen you can't pretend to be Beth, Sarah." Cosima said calmly.

"What the fuck do I do then?" Sarah growled.

"You have to tell her the truth, so, I'm going to come over with Alison and we'll all tell them." She replied, Sarah could hear rummaging in the background, she must be trying to leave the house.

"Okay. Fine. Get here soon." Sarah replied, hanging up the phone.

"I know you aren't, Beth."

Sarah turned around, grabbing her chest "Jesus Christ, you scared me."

"My name is Sam...My mom out there is, Shay. And you, you aren't Beth." Sam said, crossing her arms.

Sarah nodded "You're right. I'm not Beth."

Sam scratched her head and sighed "Beth explained the whole...Clone situation to me before. I didn't believe her until now. The way you reacted isn't the way Beth would have, if mom slapped her Beth would have started yelling. You didn't. You didn't even look like you knew us."

"Listen. Two of the others, Cosima and Alison, I'm not sure if Beth told you about them, but they're coming over." Sarah explained, looking back at Shay who was looking back at her.

"She did. My mom is gonna freak though." Sam nodded, looking back at her mom before her eyes met Sarah's.

"My name is Sarah, it's nice to meet you." She smiled.

Sam smiled slightly "Nice to meet you too...Listen, where is Beth?"

Sarah's heart dropped to her stomach, she had to explain to this girl that her mothers (probably) girlfriend jumped in front of a train? Shite.

"Listen, Sam-" Sarah got cut off by the door sliding open.

"Sarah who the fuck is this!?" The familiar sound of Felix yelled out.

Sarah groaned and noticed the door opened again "Oh g-d." She then heard Cosima's voice.

"Who's the guy?" Sam asked.

"Brother." Sarah replied, walking out of the bathroom.

Sam nodded, following her.

"Felix I can't be bothered to explain right now can you just. I don't know. Make something to drink maybe?" Sarah sighed, looking back at Shay who seemed to be in awe over Cosima and Alison.

"Right..." Felix squinted before walking away.

"Beth...? Y-You never told me you had sisters...?" Shay murmured.

Sam looked at Alison and Cosima "Mom...It's more complicated then, well, sisters..."

"Not really, they're triplets...Right, Beth?" Shay stared at Sarah, pleading for answers.

"Ma'am I hate to be harsh but no, we're clones." Alison spoke up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shay squinted her eyes, "Stop bullshitting me...If this is the reason you left and didn't call us fine, but don't make stupid excuses."

"Mom. They're not lying." Sam whispered.

"You believe this shit, Samarah? She's lying to you. She's lying to me. You know the kind of person she is now. C'mon, we're leaving." Shay grabbed her daughters arm, but Sam pulled away.

"Mom stop! She's not Beth and they AREN'T triplets. I know it sounds crazy but Beth told me herself, I didn't believe her at first either. But mom you KNOW Beth, you slapped her and she didn't yell at you. Beth would have cursed you out for hitting her in front of me! Mom! How did you not pick any of this up?" Sam shook her head, backing away slightly.

Shay's breath became shaky and she looked towards the ground, "You're right...Maybe I just, I don't know. Wanted to believe we found her. Wanted to believe it was her so I could take out my anger on her?"

"It's okay. But she," Sam pointed towards Sarah "is not Beth. Her name is Sarah and she knows where Beth is, right?"

Sarah covered her mouth and closed her eyes, "Yeah. Listen. You might want to sit down."

Sam did so, pulling her knees to her chest. "Why am I sitting down? Where is she?"

"The reason Beth hasn't called you, or come to see you...Is because...She died." Sarah explained.

Shay's expression was blank, as if she wasn't there. Sam on the other hand was shaking her head "No...She can't be dead. S-She promised to stay safe..."

"Sam I'm sorry. She committed suicide." Cosima cut in, using a softer voice.

"No...No you're wrong." She stood up, trying to reach the door.

"Sam where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to be here!" She replied, running out of the apartment.

"I'll go find her." Cosima said, going after the girl.

"Shay are you okay?" Sarah asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Shay whispered.

"Are you sure? It's a lot to take in." She rested a hand on the womans knee.

"She just, always seemed so strong...You know? Like. She could never feel that sad to kill herself. She always promised to never leave us. Things probably got too much for her. We had a huge fight when she left." Shay sat back, rubbing her thighs "Looking at it now, the whole clone thing would have been stressful for her. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

"I didn't really know Beth myself, but Cosima and Alison did. And from what I heard yeah, she did seem strong." Sarah nodded.

"How did you find out?" Shay asked.

"I saw her jump." She replied.

Shay took in a deep breath "That must have been hard for you, to see yourself die?"

"Sort of. It was...Weird." Sarah looked away, sighing.

"I'm sorry for your loss. If Beth had told me about you both I would have contacted you as soon as I knew." Alison finally spoke up.

"It's fine. Beth wanted to keep us a secret because of Paul." Shay replied.

"You knew about Paul?" Alison asked, sitting down on the couch as well.

"Yeah. Beth tried to get away from him, although she loved him, he never loved her back. Paul knew about me and Beth, he never did anything about it though." Shay looked at Alison, shocked at how alike her and Beth looked, well obviously...They're clones.

"So I'm guessing Sam and her were quite close?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. As close as could be. Her dad left her at a young age, mainly because of me being a homosexual. When Beth came in she became so much happier, I still have tons of photos and videos of them together. This is going to be awful for her." Shay's eyes watered over, thinking about the death of her girlfriend and how it was going to affect her daughter.

"We'll find out a way to make things easier for her, for you bot-" Sarah got cut off by her phone ringing, she picked it up and noticed it was Cosima so she answered.

"Okay we have a situation." Cosima started off.

"Did you find her, then?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but we're in Beth and Paul's house and I can't figure out where in the hell she went." She replied.

"Shay, they're in Beth's house, any clue where she might be?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, in the basement. It's where they spent most of their time." The dark haired woman said, worried about Sam.

Sam's POV

I picked up the picture of me and Beth, running my finger over the edge of it. "Why did you have to leave me? You promised you'd never leave me!" I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

"Sam, you down here!?" I heard Cosima yell.

"Yeah." I yelled back. Putting the picture in my pocket and sitting down on the bed made for me and my mom when we came over, which wasn't often.

I heard footsteps, Cosima's footsteps. "You okay?"

"I guess." I whispered.

She came over to me and sat down on the bed, grabbing my hand. "I know it's gotta be hard. But Beth never meant to hurt you. She was just sad, and couldn't bare to make you and your mom sad too."

"I just wish she didn't have to be sad you know? If she were happier...If I could have made her happier, she wouldn't have killed herself." I replied, lying back on the bed and clamping my eyes shut tightly.

"I know she was happy when she was with you thought, there was times when she'd leave every weekend and come back so happy, and she'd never say why. She'd never tell me what made her so happy, but I think I know now." I knew she was trying to make me feel better, and somehow it was working.

"Hopefully it was worth it. Hopefully she's happy now because if not it was a shit desision." I sighed, wiping my tears again.

She chuckled "Either way it was a shit desision. But yeah, I hope so too."

"Well Beth, you better be happier then rainbows and unicorns or else I'll kick your ass when I come up there." I shook my head, smiling slightly, because I can see her saying that I'm damn right.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, feeling quite refreshed. But at the same time I didn't feel at home, which is where (hopefully) I was. When I rested my arm next to me I felt someone there and quickly ripped my hand off of the person. I opened my eyes and looked towards them, it was just my mom thankfully but I don't remember falling asleep here.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, when I looked forward I saw Sarah, Felix and a smaller girl. The memories of yesterday came to mind and tears clouded my eyes, "You're finally awake!" Sarah said.

Blinking the tears away, I nodded and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Like, three in the afternoon?" Felix replied.

"Oh." I put my head in my hands and took a deep, shaky breath.

"You alright?" Sarah put on a softer voice, noticing I was upset.

"I will be." I smiled, sitting up and walking down the steps.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed the girl a little more, she looked quite a bit like Sarah. "This is my daughter, Kira." Sarah said.

I knelt down and smiled "Hi, Kira. My name is, Sammie."

Instead of saying hello, she hugged me. "Oh. Hi." I chuckled, hugging back.

"Don't be sad, your other mommy is in heaven now and she's very very happy." She whispered.

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes started filling with tears, I hugged her tightly. "How did you know?" I whispered back, my voice wavering.

"You had the same face I used to make when my mommy left for awhile. And also my mom told me after I asked." She replied.

"Thank you." I grinned, wiping my eyes.

She pulled away and smiled "You're welcome! Wanna color?"

I laughed "Sure, lets color."

She handed me a crayon and a piece of paper from her coloring book, I looked up at Sarah and she sent me a wink. I looked back down at the paper and started to color in care bear that had already been drawn in.

* * *

><p>Me and my mom were in the car, driving me to dance.<p>

"Beth wouldn't want you to be so sad, Sammie." My mom finally spoke up and looked towards me.

I looked back at her "Why are you still talking about her? S-She's gone. Theres no use."

"Because it's GOOD to talk about her, Sam! She might be gone physically, but you and I both know that she's always in both of our hearts, forever. Right?" My mom parked the car and sighed.

"Mom I miss her and it's hard to talk about her!" I sniffled, crossing my arms.

"I know it's hard sweetie, I miss her too! I miss when we'd have a movie night every Sunday and after we picked you up from dance we'd go get icecream. And how she'd slap you awake with a pillow."

I laughed, remembering how it happened

* * *

><p>"Sammie I won't tell you again!" Beth grabbed a pillow and started slapping nine year old me.<p>

"Beth stoooop!" I groaned and curled into a ball.

"Okay play it the hard way." She picked me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, snuggling my head in her chest.

"To the shower." She replied.

My eyes widened and I jumped down from her grasp, "MOOOOOM!"

"Why are making our daughter scream, Beth?" Mom yelled.

"Because it's fun!" She yelled back, grabbing me again.

"Mom she's gonna pour cold water all over me!" I groaned.

"Good, you should have woken up fifteen minutes ago!" Mom laughed, coming into the room.

"Beth please dont." I jutted my bottom lip out.

She sighed, giving into my pleas "I'm a detective I shouldn't be so affected by a 9 year old little girl."

I stuck my tongue out and got out of her grasp.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Mom rested a hand on my back.<p>

I nodded "Just thinking about, Beth."

She smiled "Good, why don't you go ahead and dance. I'll pick you up at eight okay?"

I smiled back, grabbing my dance bag. "Okay...I love you mom."

"I love you too. Bye." She waved slightly.

I chuckled and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind me.

Today was the start of a new day...


End file.
